Daffodil
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: A little one-shot of when some Death Eater's come to Malfoy Manor for a meeting. Lucissa, Belladolphus, 3 year old Draco.


"Listen, Draco. Daddy is having some very important people over. You must be on your best behavior. Ok?" Narcissa Malfoy told a three year old Draco as he was watching a cartoon. She tried to feed him a spoonful of vegetables, but was unsuccesful when he spit them out onto his plate.

"Yes mommy." He giggled, watching her clean up after him. Suddenly there was a _pop, _and four poeple apparated into the room; three men and a woman. The woman had curly, storm black hair. Her face was hard, and she was the only one of the four that wasnt wearing a white mask. Her features were cold, and her eyes emotionless. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Bellatrix," Narcissa said warmly.

"Cissy." She replied. Bellatrix wasnt one for emotional contact, so Narcissa was surprised when Bellatrix hugged her lightly, but hugged her back nonetheless.

One of the other men, who had been standing fairly close to Bellatrix, had removed his mask first. He had flowing chocolate hair that reached down over his ears, and chocolate eyes. He was Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Narcissa," Rodolphus looked at Bellatrix, as if asking her a silent question. Bellatrix chuckled darkly, then motioned for him to continue. With Bellatrix's permission, he took Narcissa in for a hug. Narcissa giggled.

"You have to ask her permission to hug another woman?" She asked, pulling away.

"Only you." Bellatrix responded. Narcissa giggled again. The next man was exactly like Rodolphus, so he had to be his brother, Rabastan. And the last man was tall, had oily black hair, and a crooked nose. It was none other than Severus Snape.

"Where, is Lucius?" Snape spoke, his voice deep.

"He'll be down in a minute." Narcissa said as she fed Draco his vegetables, again Draco spitting them out, this time on Narcissa's arm. Narcissa closed her eyes and sighed, mentally cursing his three year old innocence. Bellatrix walked up to him and ruffled his blonde hair, chuckling at his actions. "You may go wait for him in the sitting room." Narcissa offered. The death eaters descended from the front room, and went to wait in the sitting room.

"Hello daffodil." A voice came from behind Narcissa. She spun around to find Lucius standing in front of her.

"Daffodil? You never called me that before." She raised an eyebrow at him, placing a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled. He wore a pair of green sweatpants, and nothing else.

"Well I do now. Your name, Narcissa, means daffodil." He planted a soft kiss on her smiling lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck, and then somehow got all tangled up in his long blonde hair. His hands roamed around her body, and stopped at her waist. He pulled on it, bringing her closer to him.

"Sheild your eyes, Draco." They heard someone whisper, and then a stiffled laugh.

Narcissa slightly turned her head, to see Bellatrix and the other death eaters watching them from the doorway. Bellatrix held Draco, her hand over his eyes. He pulled at her fingers, trying to move them out of the way.

"You never told me they were here." Lucius looked at Narcissa, shocked.

"I guess I forgot, I was distracted." She winked at him. He smiled back brightly. Bellatrix walked over and dumped Draco into his mothers arms, looked at Lucius's half naked body, smirked, then walked back to Rodolphus, who now looked uncomfortable. Narcissa now held a squirming Draco in her arms.

"No need to fret, Roddy. You've got more packs than him." Bellatrix assured, biting her lip. Just as her husbands mouth opened, Narcissa covered Draco's ears.

"What the hell! You're fricking death eaters! Act how you are supposed to! Oh how dead you all would be if the Lord was here! And if you think that you're gonna get away with this shit, you are strongly mistaken!" He shouted at them. They all, except for Snape, were howling with laughter.

Narcissa set Draco back in his high chair. Once he was seated, he began squirming again. This caused him to knock over his bowl of vegetables. "Shit!" He cried.

Narcissa'a eyes widened when she heard him.

"Where did you learn that word?" She gapped at him. He pointed a finger at Lucius. Narcissa glared at him, who shook his head, confused, and then looked back at Draco. Draco then pointed a finger at Bellatrix. Narcissa glared at Bellatrix this time. Her sister gave her a weak smile and hid behind Rodolphus, who was chuckling.

"Well, we have a meeting to attend to." And with that, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius, Rabastan, and Snape walked into a different room for their meeting.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! **

**And if you want to know, I might be writing a story about why Rodolphus needs Bellatrix's permission to hug Narcissa. :)**


End file.
